She was My Best Friend and I was her Lover
by jellal103
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki transfers to Seika High only to find herself between two guys, Usui Takumi and Igarashi Tora. As she becomes friends with Usui, Igarashi courts her.
1. Chapter 1

Ayuzawa Misaki starts a new school year at an infamous school, Seika High. Boisterous and chaotic the environment may seem but she had no choice but to study here since it's in her neighborhood. She roamed its vast corridors packed with students talking to one another.

As she goes to her classroom, something caught her eye. An exceedingly handsome guy yet so timid looking at a cherry blossom tree outside. He had light blue eyes and an athletic body. The guy's name is Usui Takumi. Misaki takes a seat beside him but he doesn't take notice.

"Hi. I'm Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

Misaki looked at him intently, waiting for a reply. Usui takes notice but doesn't reply. He just looked at Misaki and back at the tree.

"_What a guy! So snob! Just because he's handsome doesn't mean he could do that to me! Hmph!_" she muttered to herself.

Misaki, quite irritated, stands up to leave to meet her childhood friends who are in another class. As she goes to find her friends Sakura and Shizuko, she hears the school bell ring which starts the class. Everyone moved to their seats and waited for their teacher.

Classes go by without anything out of the ordinary happening. Misaki and Usui didn't talk at each other. Though they caught themselves looking at one other time after time, they didn't care. In fact, it seemed like they hated each other.

_*Bell rings*_

"Ah! Finally, it's recess! Those two subjects seemed like forever!"

"But you still seemed beautiful, Ayuzawa-san." Misaki heard from out of the blue. It was an unfamiliar voice.

She turned red and shook her head. She looked to see who said it. Turned out it was, it was a guy from the other class. Everyone's gaze turned from him to her.

"_Seems like he's famous. He's handsome too. And he looks cool!"_

"Uhmm. Who are you?" she said keeping her tone low so as to not let out her excitement of meeting another cute guy. The guys from the other class was quite shock but then he smiled.

"My apologies, Princess. I didn't introduce myself first. I am Igarashi, Igarashi Tora. Nice to meet you Miss Ayuzawa Misaki." he said as he walked toward her and kneeled to kiss her hand.

Misaki's cheeks turned red but hurriedly pulled her hand away from him. Usui noticed it and was quite irritated. With this, he stood up abruptly to stop them.

"Shut the crap, will you?" he said with his eyes looking fierce and Igarashi stood up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes. I am."

Everyone was shocked with what Usui just uttered even himself. But he kept that act going.

"So stop it, 'kay? Unless you want me smash your face." With this words said, he grabbed Misaki and left for the rooftop.

As they hurriedly walked through the corridors, everyone's gaze were upon them and some were even whispering but they didn't mind them. They were almost out of breath when they sat as upon reaching the rooftop.

*pant... pant* "What made you say that?!" a furious Misaki said.

"Hm? Aren't you happy you I helped you escape that embarassment?" he replied. Hikari blushed but she instead replied.

"Escape? You dragged into a lot more mess! Anyway, I'm buying food. I'm hungry." she said as she stood up but she stopped midway or rather something made her stop. Usui grabbed her hand in an effort to make her seat.

"Seriously? Are you an idiot? We should get out of this mess first!"

"We? What are you talking about? It's you who started it so you should get us out of it!"

"Whatever. Suit yourself. Tch."

A deafening silence broke through them.

"Okay. Let's discuss this. I'm starving."

"We should just be seen like as if we broke up. Then we won't to talk to each other again."

"That's it? Fine with me."

They did what they just talked about. They shouted at each other like they really had a relationship.

"Then let's break up!" they said.

Misaki left for their classroom only to see that their classmates we're still hung up on what happened within the three of them but she didn't mind. She's already gotten enough in a day to bother more with it.

"...sigh..."

Misaki then heard someone knock at the door. She looked only to find her friends, Sakura and Shizuko. She quickly stood up to greet them.

"Hi Sakura, Shizuko."

"Misaki~! Skip the greetings! What happened between you, Usui-san and Igarashi-san?" Sakura asked. She seemed like she was very eager to know the answer. Shizuko nodded.

Misaki hesitated to answer them but Sakura was very pushy.

"I-It was like this.."she started and Sakura's and Shizuno's eyes lighted up from the eagerness to know. And so she told them the story.

"E-Eeeehh?! You broke up with him?!" Sakura shouted in shock. With this, everyone gazed at them, some eager to know more of their conversation.

"Well. It was something like that. Yeah."

As Sakura was about to respond, they heard the school bell ring.

"Recess is over." said Shizuko. "Let's go back to our class before we get scolded" she added.

"Eh? Too soon." Sakura said with a frown.

"Hey. Let's just eat together for lunch." Misaki said.

With this, Sakura and Shizuko left for their class and Misaki's teacher arrived.

"Hm? He's not yet here? Class is almost starting." said Misaki as she took her seat and noticed that Usui wasn't still there. There was a hint of worry in her tone.

"Hm? Ayuzawa-san, are you looking for _him_?" one of her classmates replied with a grin and she quickly denied it.

"_Come to think of it. I am yet to know his name and here I am doing things to him. Wonder what his name is."_

Before their 4th subject had started, Usui has already taken his seat.

"Oh! You're here already. Where have you been?" Misaki inquired.

"None of your business." he replied with a disgusted tone.

"_Hmph! Here he goes again." _and she didn't bother with him anymore.

By lunch time, the news about what happened to them during recess and their "break up" has already spread throughout the campus. Upon hearing this, Igarashi quickly looked to find Misaki and found her eating with Sakura and Shizuko. They were under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Princess." he said with a smile and Misaki, shocked, choked at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here? And what's that smile for?" she asked.

"I heard... about it"

"Oh. So... uhmm..."

"I like you." he said. Upon hearing this, Misaki quickly turned red and looked up to see his eyes which mirrored her face. She didn't reply.

"Let's go on a date."

"Uhmm... you're too quick." she said while keeping her excitement.

"It's okay if you don't want. I can wait."

"N-No. It's okay. When?"

"Sunday. I'll fetch you. Here's my number." and he gave her a piece of paper written with his number and name then he left with a wide grin etched in his face.

"Hey guys. You're too quiet." MIsaki told Sakura and Shizuko.

"Because he's too handsome." they replied.

"Oh my..."

And they continued eating.

Their afternoon classes went by with ease. Misaki was still thinking about her seatmate and she was scolded by her teachers multiple times for not listening. The alternating thought of Usui and Igarashi blocked her mind from school.

_*bell rings*_

"Class dismissed."

"Oh my! I forgot! I'm supposed to cook dinner today! And I still need to do some shopping." she said with a frown as she looked at her wallet. And she quickly put her things to her bag then she quickly left.

Usui was still there because he had cleaning duties. As he was about to leave, he noticed something. Misaki forgot her wallet and so he took it.

Usui fought through the thought of bringing Misaki her wallet or just leave it there. In the end, he chose to bring it to her, thinking she might need it. He took the wallet and walked out of the campus. He thought of where he can find Misaki and he saw a receipt on Misaki's wallet. It said Supermart and he headed to it.

Meanwhile, Misaki was buying ingredients when she ran into Igarashi.

"Hi" he said.

"H-Hi" she said, trying to say something.

"Need some help"

"O-Okay."

Igarashi helped Misaki in picking the ingredients she needed. As they were about to pay, she realized that she forgot her wallet at school.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I forgot my wallet at school. I'll go back there and get it. Sorry but can please look after this for a while?"

"You forgot? It's okay. I'll pay for it." he said.

"N-No. It's okay. It'll only take a couple of minutes for me to get my wallet so no need."

"No. I'll pay for it and don't reject my help." he said as he held her hands in between of his and kissed it. Misaki was taken aback but she quickly got up to her senses and pulled her hand away.

"I-If it's okay with you." she said looking away.

Igarashi paid for the groceries and they left the store.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks. You've already done so much. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Anytime, my Princess." he said as they parted ways.

As Igarashi was walking down the street, he saw Usui.

"Hey. Have you seen Misaki?" Usui asked.

"Huh? Misaki? Yeah. She already went home. Why?"

"She forgot this." he said, taking out the wallet from his pocket.

"I'll just give it to her."

"No. I'll be the one."

"No. I'll be."

"No. I can."

After a series of no's and reasoning, Igarashi won.

"Fine. Give it to her. Okay?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Tell me what you think of it. Kindly give a review. Thanks guys. :) **

Usui walked along the street. As night was approaching, dim lights filled the streets. He continued to walk as his thoughts muddled his mind. Today's happenings were simply what he didn't want. It just didn't satisfy him. He walked incessantly as these thoughts ran in his mind over and over again. He took a series of turns to the left and right.

He was going nowhere until something struck him. He came into a halt. He was in a dark street filled with faint lights that were coming from the stars. He didn't know what this place was. He was lost.

Not knowing where he is, he approached the only thing that would be remarkable in the place - the house. It was a rundown house that, on his opinion, even beggars wouldn't live in. The front gate looked like it was going to break down. The front yard looked like it hasn't been cleaned for years and the door was so ragged. Despite all of this, he had no choice and so he rang the bell.

*doorbell rings*

The ring sounded like a scream. It reverberated throughout the whole neighbourhood. He watched a shadow of a lady approached the door. He heard a click and the door opened.

The door revealed a lady in her middle years. She looked quite weary.

"Excuse me but what might a young man like you need at this time," the lady gently asked.

"Sorry for disturbing ma'am but I'm lost," Usui replied. This person may be a stranger but this is the only person he could talk to now.

Just as the lady was about to reply, they heard steps. Suddenly, a shout from inside the house came in.

"Mom, dinner's ready!" a shout said.

The voice ringed Usui's ears as though they were his mother's. It was a voice he has heard before. He heard it every day during his childhood times. He recognized the voice but didn't know whose it was.

Soon, another figure appeared from the house. It was of a child's

"Mom, big sis is calling us. She's going to get mad if we don't come now," the child said.

The lady took a glance at Usui as though looking for an answer. Usui looked at her with wonder. She then turned back to the child.

"I'll go there. But you go first, okay? I'll just have to do something," the lady said.

The child rushed inside the house, footsteps echoing through the whole house. The lady turned to Usui and smiled. A tinge of shock trembled Usui.

"Why don't you come inside? We're just about to eat dinner," the lady invited him.

Usui, evidently hesitant at first, was pushed inside the house by the lady.

The interior of the house was nothing extraordinary. It looked like a simple house. The hallway led to 3 rooms – one was dark, one was closed and the last one was dimly lit. They walked towards the dimly lit.

The dimly lit room was the dining room. It was fairly spacious enough to accommodate 3 persons. There was a dining table in the middle of the room and 4 chairs. One was occupied and when Usui decided to look up, he saw the occupant- it was Misaki. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of him.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Misaki stood up, knocking the table and plates on it.

"Huh? Why?," Usui asked, acting innocent.

"Ah! So he is your friend, Misa?" the lady asked, ignoring the tension the two were building up.

"Ha?"


End file.
